In a radio communication system having a predetermined frequency band according to the mobile WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access) label and the standard IEEE 802.16e to j, or according to the LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology, sharing the frequency band between base stations is fixed. Initially, each base station has only available a frequency channel consisting in a sub-band of the predetermined frequency band and accordingly, only limited radio resources allocated to it. According to requests of applications in the base station or a mobile station, the base station locally allocates uplink and/or downlink radio resources to each application. Thus, even if the predetermined frequency band is wide, only a few base stations can establish links with mobile stations.
For overcoming such a limitation of the radio resource allocation, it is known to implement a dialog between two base stations, either through a wire connexion, or through a radio path by means of a mobile station recorded in the two base stations. During such a dialog, one of the two base stations takes some radio resources initially allocated to the other base station, for a limited period of time.
However, the number of radio resources can not dynamically progress as a function of the application needs of the base stations, two base stations being unable to dialog remaining without any progress of their initially limited numbers of radio resources. Moreover, the dialog between two base stations makes the associated network infrastructure more complex and slows down the implementation of the radio communication system whose mobility then is restricted.
According to the CSMA/CD (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection) protocol, a node, such as a station, is permanently sensing the shared transmission means for checking the absence of traffic on the carriers from other stations before transmitting the data. The collision detection improves the performance of the CSMA access by stopping the transmission for a random period of time as soon as a transmission collision is detected and reduces the probability of a second collision upon another transmission attempt. Such a protocol is implemented in narrow band systems according to the standard IEEE 802.11, or meeting the WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) label. This invention has in common with the CSMA/CD access, sensing shared radio resources, signalling a data transmission and managing a collision.